La caja de Pandora
by AnnaGreen
Summary: Príncipes que destiñen, promesas hechas en silencio y monstruos ocultos en el alma. Oneshot.


¿Soy rubia, multimillonaria, e inglesa? ¿No? Entonces no soy Jotaká, y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando Daphne tenía once años, sufrió su primer desengaño amoroso. Bueno, algo parecido; porque en las tres semanas que estuvieron saliendo, lo único que hicieron fue darse un par de piquitos, cogerse de la mano por los pasillos y decir que eran novios.

Pero ese primer pequeño encuentro con el amor le hizo comenzar a creer que los cuentos de hadas y princesas no son tan reales como los pintan. Porque, a ver, ¿desde cuándo un príncipe azul se saca los mocos? Aunque en realidad sería verde, no estaba muy segura de si por su pertenencia a Slytherin o porque se pegaba las pelotitas en la túnica. Y no le daba rosas, ni la llamaba princesa, ni nada de nada. Ni siquiera zapatito de cristal. Vamos, todo un sapo.

Así que, al año siguiente, ya con trece años, mientras iba entre los callejones de compras con Pansy y sus padres, ve un precioso objeto en uno de los escaparates. En realidad, no era más que un collar de un corazón y una llave, pero era de plata y esmeraldas, y el que tuviese los colores de su casa hizo que no cesase de pedirlo hasta que lo consiguió. El gran problema era que sólo los vendían por parejas. Pero entonces fue Pansy la que ayudó a su amiga a conseguir lo que quería (porque como no lo hiciese, tendría que estar semanas oyéndola hablar sobre el collar), dando la idea de que podían compartirlos entre ellas. Además, eran exactamente iguales, así que no habría ningún problema.

Y así, Daphne consiguió lo que quería una vez más. Y Pansy, sin darse cuenta, había conseguido un collar sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin embargo, no fue hasta tres días después que ese collar comenzó a significar algo para ella.

Ambas estaban pasando las vacaciones en la casa de los Greengrass, en la habitación de la rubia, haciendo todos los deberes que les habían mandado. A su lado, Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne, estaba gritando, según su hermana, para llamar la atención.

—Siempre es igual. Da más mal que un elfo domestico imbécil.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana, así que no te queda otra que soportarla. De todas maneras, a mí tampoco me cae tan mal—dijo Pansy mientras tocaba distraídamente su collar.

— ¿Lo llevas puesto?

— ¿Que si llevo puesto qué?—preguntó la morena extrañada.

—El collar que nos compramos el otro día.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que desde que me lo puse no me lo he quitado.

—Sabes, he estado pensando en lo que dijo el dependiente—comenzó Daphne, mientras se levantaba y sacaba el suyo de un cajón—. Eso de que la llave está hecha para dársela a quien tu ames y que vea lo que hay dentro de ti…

—Alguien aquí lee demasiadas cursilerías.

—…pero lo cierto es que no creo que eso sea bueno—continuó, ignorando el comentario de Pansy—.Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo tienes que darle la llave? Que la busque él solito.

—Pues échala al fondo del lago.

— Yo lo haré, pero quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

— Porque pareces patética arrastrándote ante Draco, intentando complacerlo siempre. Una cosa es que te guste, y otra muy distinta es que te pongas a sus pies. Porque acabará pisándote—es cierto que en parte lo había dicho porque era su amiga y no quería que sufriera; pero otra parte, que con el tiempo se haría más grande, le decía que el comentario estaba hecho sólo para sentirse superior: porque lo chicos caían a sus pies sin siquiera proponérselo.

— ¿Qué? Yo no me pongo a los pies de nadie—tuviese razón o no, su orgullo tenía que ir por delante— Sólo intento que se fije en mí. Pero sabes qué, que voy a hacerte caso. Tiraré la llave contigo, y hasta que no vaya alguien a por ella no dejaré que el amor sobrepase a la razón.

Cuando volvieron al castillo después de las vacaciones, ambas hicieron lo pactado. En su primera hora libre, fueron al lago. No había casi nadie, especialmente porque fuertes ráfagas de viento presagiaban una tormenta. A su lado había unos Gryffindors, pero estaban demasiado ocupados molestando al calamar gigante. Sin decir una sola palabra, dejaron que las llaves se hundiesen, y se enredasen con las algas o lo que quiera que hicieran bajo el agua.

Con el paso de los años, Daphne encontraría el amor en un príncipe verde, aunque esta vez el color no tenía nada que ver con los mocos. Hasta acabó buscando la llave en el fondo del lago, o eso creyó Daphne que significaba que, gracias a los gemelos Weasley, ese amigo suyo que comentaba los partidos de Quidditch y cuyo nombre no le importaba lo más mínimo y el calamar gigante, Theodore hubiese acabado abajo litros y litros de agua. Definitivamente, el universo tenía una manera muy extraña de comunicarse.

Pansy, sin embargo, no llegó a encontrar el amor, al menos no correspondido. Dio su amor a alguien que no lo merecía. Como decía Daphne: "pareces una vulgar y confiada Hufflepuff".

Pero los años pasaban, y los cuentos de príncipes azules empezaban a desteñir su alma y destrozar sus sueños. Ahora tenía miedo de encontrar la llave, que alguien abriera su corazón. Porque ya no estaba tan segura de que en su corazón había amor. Quizá, simplemente eran monstruos.

* * *

Edición el 15 de junio de 2012: Gracias a Misila Weasley por la ayuda.

Nota de la autora:

Siempre me imaginé el cumpleaños de Daphne el 17 de diciembre, por lo que en Hogwarts entra con once años, y en la escena del callejón tiene 13; porque ha pasado un año y un par de meses, y están disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Navidad.

Y para terminar, odio como ha quedado el resultado final. Al principio me parecía una gran idea, y ahora una mierda. Pero como ya lo tenía casi finalizado, pues lo he acabado y… y a publicarlo. Acepto tomatazos, me los merezco.

No sabía como clasificarlo, y aunque no es muy angst, me pareció que era la que más pegaba de las que había.

PD: que haya pasado el autocorrector no es sinónimo de que no haya faltas. Seguro que se me han colado varias, así que si veis alguna avisadme, por favor.


End file.
